Sissy Fight/Transcript
In a space of pure whiteness, the giant blocky title and a certain rose emblem drop from the sky to the ground, where the four miniaturized members of Team RWBY pop out from behind it to smile, wave and adopt poses for the audience while an unseen speaker announces the show as: "RWBY CHIBI"! ---- Team RWBY's dormitory kitchen is decorated with balloons and streamers, while Blake, Weiss, Yang, and Ruby stand chatting. However, the ubiquitous team have traded outfits: Ruby is wearing Weiss' outfit, and vice versa, while Blake and Yang have traded outfits, complete with a little black bow on Yang's head. Yang: (with a mouth full of food) Great costume party, sis! Ruby: Yeah! I think it turned out to be pretty good! Jaune: Ahem. The camera pans right to reveal a miffed Jaune, also donned in Weiss' outfit, complete with side ponytail, tapping his foot angrily. Jaune: Well, one of us is gonna have to change. Team RWBY exchanges glances. Nora: (offscreen) Looking hot! ---- Blake is sitting on her bed, with a cotton swab in her hands. She sticks one end into her ear and twists it, before pulling it out, moving it to her other hand, and cleaning her other ear. As she puts down the cotton swab, she looks up to her exposed cat ears. Taking another swab in her hand, she reaches up, and cleans out her second set of ears. When she finishes, she closes her eyes in contentment, and twitches her cat ears. ---- Ruby is in the middle of building a house of playing cards, only needing to place the last two cards for completion. As she gingerly moves forward to complete her masterpiece, the door flies open, revealing an angry Weiss. Weiss: Ruby, did you take my notebook? As Ruby eyes her partner nervously, Weiss looks around, to see a blue notebook lying on the desk nearby. Weiss: Oh! Here it is! Never mind! Weiss leaves, while Ruby sighs in relief, grateful that her creation was able to stay standing. As the door squeaks shut, Weiss reappears, and slams it shut. Unfortunately, the impact causes the house of cards to collapse in a pile, as Ruby looks on, unamused. ---- The dormitory kitchen is shown to be sparkling clean, as Weiss wipes her brow, and smiles at her handiwork, broom in hand. But the moment is ruined, as Ruby stomps into view, leaving muddy footprints everywhere, stomping deliberately on the once-clean floor, as the two girls exchange annoyed glances. They lean in close, and growl at each other. ---- In Beacon's courtyard, Ruby throws a bone for Zwei to fetch. As the dog dashes away, Weiss' voice calls out... Weiss: Ruby Rose! Ruby looks to Weiss, who stands before her. She points to her leader. Weiss: I have tolerated your foolishness for too long! Ruby returns the gesture. Ruby: The foolishness you've tolerated compares not to ... the -the foolishness in which you've fooled! A bubble with a surprised, wide-eyed Weiss appears beside Ruby's head. Weiss blinks twice in confusion. Weiss: What? Ruby: Nothing! Let's fight! The two girls stare each other down, as Zwei blows past the pair like a tumbleweed, his impacts into the ground making squeaky toy noises. Ruby readies Crescent Rose, unfolding it into it's scythe mode, while Weiss draws Myrtenaster. The two girls leap at each other... and immediately throw away their weapons and engage in a slapping fight, eyes shut and grimacing as they swipe at each other. ---- Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang walk down a Vale street. Ruby is telling her teammates a story. Ruby: So I said, "Now that's a katana!" As Weiss, Blake, and Yang laugh, a silhouette person bumps into Ruby, causing the team to stop walking. Silhouette Person: Ooh. Sorry. Having voiced his apology, the silhouette person continues walking. Ruby: That's okay... so, anyways, where was I? Yang: Okay, hold on. Did that...? That guy didn't look right. Right? Like he was... RWBY: Covered in shadows! Ruby: Oh my gosh, thank you! Weiss: I thought I was the only one! Yang: No, I see them everywhere! Blake: Well, I mean, most of them never talk to us. Ruby: It's weird, right? Yang: It is super weird. Ruby: And have you noticed that some of them kinda look like us? The camera zooms down the street, revealing another silhouette person, this one a carbon copy of Ruby, but shaded entirely black. She hums a tune while looking around, before seeing the team, and waving at them, a smile growing on her face. Shadow Ruby: Hi! The camera zooms back to Team RWBY. Yang: Super weird. Category:Transcripts